Family Trouble
by Mulliz
Summary: When Ty leaves Amy and their newborn baby to find his family, Ty gets anxious of telling his family about the family he has now... while Amy moves into heartland once again so lou can help her... What surprises does it have in store now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all just a wee note to say Amy is 23, Ty is 24 and they are married and have just had a baby girl :)**

* * *

Amy and Ty trundled into their cabin at Bragg Creak with Ty carrying their newborn baby girl in the car seat. Amy flicked on the light and looked round

"We so have to clean this place up tomorrow" said Amy looking at the mess on the living room floor.

"Yeah... but now let's get to bed" agreed Ty. They put the little baby to bed together and smiled at each other. Ty put an arm around Amy and whispered in her ear "I love you..." Amy whispered back saying "I bet I love you more..." Ty shook his head and said "Prove it tomorrow" then they changed into Pajamas and went to sleep...

It was 10am the next morning and Ty was in the kitchen, trying to contact his parents about the news, Ty hadn't talked to them for 3 years. He knew where they were but they wouldnt answer their phone. Meanwhile Amy was in the living room with their baby girl her mind whirling around with name suggestions. Suddenly the baby started crying, Amy stood up and walked around the room rocking her. Soon she was asleep. Amy smiled then walked over to the window and placed her in the small carry crib and then went and sat on the couch.

About 5 minutes later Ty came in the room looking mixed with frustration and disappointment.

"No luck?" asked Amy already knowing the answer at the look of his face.

Ty shook his head and sat down next to Amy "Is she asleep?" he asked putting an arm around Amy.

"Yeah... just." Amy looked up at Ty and leaned her head on his shoulder, Ty bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we start cleaning?" Ty said

"I suppose we must?" sighed Amy with a question in her voice.

"We must" laughed Ty. They stood up and started cleaning when the phone rang.

Amy got up "Hello? Amy Borden speaking..." answered Amy...

* * *

**Sorry it so short! I just straight away wanted to get started on it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked my cliff hanger! Haha!**

* * *

"Oh!" Amy said in shock. Ty looked at Amy with confusion... "Um... sure you can..." Amy continued still in deep shock, when baby started crying, Ty went to the bedroom to get her.

"I'll just get him for you" Amy went to their room and poked her head through the door and said:

"Ty! I'll take her, somebody wants you on the phone! I don't have a _clue _who it is!"

"Okay..." Ty says while passing the baby over, then went into the kitchen and closes the door.

"Lets get you dressed, missy!" Amy explained and put a small pink dress on her and went to the living room and placed her in a little play pen and she started throwing her hand at the small hanging bits. Amy laughed "You are funny." She sat on the couch deep in thought on who was on the phone. The baby woke her through her thought as she gave a small shout that sounded like 'daddy' Amy smiled "Yes daddy taking forever isn't he?" Then the baby replied with a sound Amy didn't understand at all! Amy laughed and was back in deep thought once again.

5 or 10 minutes later Amy was startled from thought from a knock at the door. Amy stood and picked the baby up and went to answer the door.

"Haya Amy!" came a familiar voice.

"Lou, Scott and Holly! Hello! Come on in!"

"Thanks" replied Scott

"Hello Aunt Amy!" came a cheerful voice as Amy put the baby in play pen

"Hello Holly!" said Amy as she hugged her 4-year-old niece "Do you want some toys to play with?"

"Yes please Aunt Amy!" Holly replied happily as Amy pulled a box from behind the sofa

"Umm... Where's Ty?" asked Scott curiously

"He is on the phone... still" Amy frowned

"What do you mean?" asked Lou

"He's been on the phone for about half an hour now" replied Amy with a shrug.

Then they went into a deep conversation on names ideas with Holly popping in a couple sometimes...

"Do you like any of the names Aunt Amy?" asked curious than ever Holly. Amy though for a moment.

"I have to say I like Jessica and Katie... I'll mention them to Uncle Ty" Amy replied to her niece with a smile

"Okay!" Holly explained loudly. Just at that moment Ty came in looking flustered. All eyes went to him.

"Hello Uncle Ty!" Exclaimed Holly.

"Hi Holly... Scott... Lou..." replied Ty sitting down

"Everything ok?" asked Amy looking at Ty with concern. Ty shuffled in his seat a bit.

"That was my older brother calling from Australia"

"Your older brother? Wow! I didn't know you have a big brother" exclaimed Scott.

"I never really knew either... all my family is with him and there having a family party and are asking me to come and see everyone," Ty paused for breath "and that means going away for two weeks..." Ty was interrupted by a cry from the bedroom and Scott's beeper calling him to see a mare. Ty got up to get the baby and was out in seconds...

"We better leave you two to it" said Lou.

"Okay.. Bye" replied Amy.

"Bye" they all chorused.

Amy sat on the couch thinking of what Ty had just said...

When Ty came back in with the baby, Amy was nearly asleep on the couch.

"Hey sleepy head..." Ty said quietly when putting the baby down in the play pen.

"Hey" Amy replied

"Are..." Ty hesitated "What do you think about my family?"

"I think you should go." Amy replied confidently

"Really? I mean you would be alone with little miss trouble here..." Ty said with a tone of worry in his voice

Amy smiled. Ty raised an eyebrow "You've got a plan right?"

"Yep! Dont I always?"

"Yeah... I should have known!"

"Well... I was thinking of asking Nancy to come and stay... or maybe Carey or some of my friends... It would be easy,"

"Yeah... that would work." replied Ty still unsure

"Okay! I'll phone Nancy and ask her!" and with that Amy was heading towards the phone...


End file.
